mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyms (manager)
Running a gym is fairly simple and really only needs periodic maintenance, so can be a great way to earn money with minimal effort. Essentially all you need to do is hire some good coaches, set them to an appropriate training regime and then make sure that your gym equipment does not get too worn out. Easy. So let's take a look around your new gym. Gym variables Each gym has a number of variables which dictate it's quality. *'Gym fees:' Set the amount that each fighter who joins your gym will have to pay each week in fees. Gym fees cannot be changed on a Wednesday or a Thursday (UK time), to prevent last minute hikes. Gym fees can be set anywhere between $50 and $500 per week and are paid on Thursdays. *'Upkeep budget:' If the gym is dirty, fighters will lose morale when they train at your gym. This will have managers looking elsewhere for a well maintained gym, so make sure you set the upkeep budget at an appropriate level to maintain a clean gym. You need to spend $1 per fighter training session. So if you have 100 fighters at your gym, the most fighter training sessions per week that your fighters could have is 1200 (100 x 6 days x 2 sessions per day). A fighter training session is only counted if the fighter actually trains, so if they're set to no training for that session, it will not count towards this $1 per session total. *'Equipment Condition:' The better the equipment quality, the better the training fighters at your gym will receive. You can replace the equipment at any time for a one off fee of $3000. *'Invite only:' At the moment you cannot set a gym to invite only. It may get introduced in the future. *'Capacity:' Set the maximum number of fighters that can join at any one time. *'Current # of fighters:' The current number of fighters training at your gym. Fighters training here A list of all fighters currently training at this gym. Invited fighters list COMING SOON: If your gym is invite only, you can invite fighters here by inputting their Fighter ID. If you wish to remove any fighter from your gym you can also do that here. Finances This section displays a quick summary of the gym's finances. For a more detailed breakdown and to pay back loans, visit the company finances page. Hire new coach Hiring new coaches is a very simple process. The coach will have a wage which depends on how good you want them to be, as well as a signing on bonus. You may decide to hire an all-rounder or hire someone who specialises in training a certain aspect of the game. It all depends how much you want to pay. When you click submit, the coach will be created and you can then select his training schedule. Coach wages are $500 base fee, plus additional wages based on their coaching ability. Their wage and signing bonus will be displayed when hiring them. DO NOT over-do it and hire someone you cannot afford! Coaches In this section you can set the training schedule for each of your coaches - something you can edit as often or as little as you like. Obviously it makes sense for the coaches to only train things they are good at so don't set your fitness coach to train people in striking defense because the fighters will gain no benefit at all. You should set a training schedule which suits the fighters training at your gym, to keep them happy. Perhaps invite them to PM you with their preferences. You can also sack a coach in this section. Note though that this is not un-doable so be sure before you decide to weild your axe. The options you can set for your coaches are as follows; *'Punches'. Coach can have either Boxing or Muay Thai. Boxing is mor effective than MT. An elite MT trainer will train punch technique to the same level as a high Remarkable boxing trainer. A trainer with JUST elite boxing will train almost a perfect session but of course there are some little nuances that he could pick up from MT knowledge to get those last few percentage points. If a trainer has both boxing and MT, he will take some benefit from both knowledge bases. *'Kicks'. Coach needs Muay Thai. *'Elbows'. Coach needs Muay Thai. *'Knees'. Coach needs Muay Thai. *'Clinchwork'. Coach needs Muay Thai, Wrestling and Boxing (secondary). *'Striking defense'. Coach needs Muay Thai and Boxing. *'Takedown offense'. Coach needs Wrestling. *'Takedown defense'. Coach needs Wrestling. *'Ground and pound'. Coach needs Wrestling and BJJ. *'Submission offense'. Coach needs BJJ and a small amount of Wrestling. *'Defensive grappling (aka Submission Defense)'. Coach needs BJJ and Wrestling (secondary). *'Circuit training'. Coach needs Conditioning. Gym - Equipment quality As mentioned, the quality of the gym equipment will affect the quality of the fighter's training, whenever they use that equipment. The more people train at the gym, the more quickly the quality will decrease and the more frequently you will need to replace the equipment. The values for equipment quality, from low to high; *Decrepit *Knackered *Very poor *Worn *Tatty *Passable *Decent *Good *Excellent *Brand new Gym - Cleanliness The cleanliness of your gym will affect the morale of the fighters training here. They will still be able to get some quality training if the training partners and coaches are of a high quality, but training in a dump each day will take it's toll and you will see a drop in morale. From low to high, the values are; *Disgusting *Filthy *Dirty *Grubby *Soiled *Adequate *Clean *Fresh *Spotless *Pristine Gym Fees Cap Reasoning The top end gym fees cap ($500) is to prevent all the gyms from being exactly the same after 6 months. The fighters have too much money with nothing to spend it on. If we had no cap then basically all gyms would end up with 12 double elite coaches and gym fees of $1000 per week to cover it. As it is now there is a constraint put on the level of development that a gym can have. They can still have 12 double elites and have a very large gym. They can have a middle level of coaches and a fairly quiet gym etc etc. It means that the gym owner actually has to think up some sort of strategy rather than every gym just ending up exactly the same. See also *Coaches *Training *Gyms